second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Freed Biluans
"She seldom spoke with us, at least not at first. For the most part, she sat nearby, listening as we talked but never taking part on any of our conversations. The first month I spent with her was a grueling attrition war of words and silences, in which I tried to have her share some information with the rest of us. Only at the end of the 32nd solar cycle since we met did she, at least, open herself to me. '' ''It was not distrust, loathing or shyness which had kept her from joining us. Like a newborn child born in a strange world, she was trying to learn not only our language and customs, but also the way we shared information, so different from the cold system of the Hive Mind. It would be hard for her to get used to this new reality, so I decided to help her as best as I could, starting with her identity. The only thing she remember since her mind was freed from the iron chains of the Hive Mind was how she had been the seventh on a ten-Biluan group. I offered the name of "Septima", just so she could have something until we could find a name she would really like. To my surprise, my Biluan guest soon grew quite attached to it and refused to change it for any other" -Extract from '''"One Legion, One mind" '''by Alir explorer, adventurer and scribe Moorutu Kirtan- During their wars and battles against the Biluan Mind, the forces of the Commonwealth, and other realms have been witness to how, sometimes, it is quite possible to cut the bond between the alien, hive consciousness and its drones. The severing is quite a traumatic experience, which mostly ends up with the drones becoming savage and devoid of reason, to the point where they will sometimes bite and claw at each-other while they try to feed. One of every 5 billion Biluans however, will not turn savage once the severing happens. Instead, they will become independent creatures, capable of reason and a wide range of emotions not seen on those Biluans enslaved by their Hive Mind. Wanting to put as much distance between themselves and their previous home, most of these freed Biluans will try and seek refuge wherever they can and some will even be able to achieve this, taking residence in any planet or city which dares to give them a home. After the Severing Some researches argue that the severing of a Biluan with her Hive Mind is often more easy with recently-born members than the more ancient one's, as the latter will have spent more time influenced by the common consciousness which rules over their society. Either way, all Biluans who manage to flee from the Mind's control suffer greatly, not only on a physical level but a mental one as well. Depression and a fear of isolation are often two of the most common symptoms found on freed Biluans. Unused to their new life, most Biluans also have trouble sharing information with the people around them and need plenty of help until they learn how to properly communicate with others. Septima, companion of the famous adventurer Moorutu Kirtan; revealed during some recent interviews how she often forgot how to not communicate with her mind any more, and had to be reminded of using verbal or gesticular communication. The Hive Mind's Answer Be it as a way to make sure no information is given to other realms. The Hive Mind usually hunt's down, and obliterate all drones who managed to flee from it. Small fleets and specialized squads will make sure to kill the freed drones, and any living creature nearby, just in case the freed Biluan shared any unwanted information with them. This danger of being consumed by the swarm has made many planets and cities close their borders kill freed Biluans on the spot. The Commonwealth has tried to stop this by sending special teams whenever a freed Biluan is spotted, but, on those regions of their territory closer to the Hive Mind, some citizens will still put the safety of their families and loved one's over that of a lone, still dangerous Biluan. For while Humanity may be one to give Second Chances, others will not nor never accept a creature seemingly bred to murder. Category:Biluan